praiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wereshark in Town
Synopsis The group spends the night in a small town. Bored, and somewhat worried for Shimmer, they investigate to get further information on the wereshark with the help of a Cleric of Habbakuk, Kaspar. After a really not smooth move fromThorralien, the group manages to take the wereshark hostage and interrogate him. The man informs the group of Shimmer's dragon nature and the location of an island where he is kept hostage. The wereshark is killed, leaving a magic boat behind, and a priest joins the group on the rescue mission. The merchant is ordered to wait in town until the party returns. Episode The group arrives in town during the late hours of the afternoon. Exhausted from the fight in the woods and the confusion caused by the kidnapping of Shimmer, they decide to take shelter in an inn for the night. After getting a room for the entire crew and another for Gilthas, the merchant, everyone decide to go their own way. After failing her attempt to sneak around town, unknown, Shynthlara stumbles upon Kylie. Disappointed by the intense vigilance of the guards in the village towards her (and probably her drow appearance), she decides to tag along on the quest of the paladin. Anyways, it's the only way for her to walk around without risking to be killed. Kylie, on her side, had the wise idea to go talk to the mayor of the village, in order to get more information on the wereshark. During the meeting, the duo discovers that the town seem to be quieted by some individual of influence. As they discuss with the mayor, it appears clear to the rogue and the paladin that the man is hiding some information from them. Unfortunately, the man doesn't give out more details no matter how hard they try to get him to talk. Disappointed and tired from their day, the girls leave the mayor's company to head back to the inn. As they walk down the street, they are approached by a priest. After short introductions, the man informs the girl of his recent investigations in the nearby woods. He seems to have been trailing a wereshark for quite a while. On her side, unable to stand still, Tikuris heads to the woods to hunt down rabbits. Using bow and arrows and setting traps like a real hunter, she returns to the inn with a sh*t-load of bunnies. The last trio, Thorralien, Cherryl and Eiluvial, decides to stay in the inn. Taking a high chair in a corner, the halfling starts playing music, to please the ears of travelers and villagers. With her soft voice and tunes, she earns a few gold pieces and handful of compliments. On their side, the Gorithians decide to stay at the bar. Eiluvial takes a chair, while Thorralien decides to head first in the conflict. Slamming a gold piece on the table, the man calls out "I'm paying a round for all the lovely folks in here!" After earning the approval of the people of the inn, but an apprehensive look from the barman. The man, in his early 40s has already sense the intentions of the barbarian, who is already asking his first question: "Got a lycanthropy problem around here?" Following this first and clumsy interrogation, the conversation begins between the two man, to the despair of the Aasimar sitting nearby. On one side, Thorralien blunty asks the barman to feed him information regarding the recent attacks that have taken place in the woods. On the other, the barman sends unsure glares at the people in the inn, as if fearing the reprisal of one of the guests. After a few minutes of awkward exchanges, Eiluvial steps in, intimidating the man into giving out the identity of the wereshark. Relulanctly, the man indicates a bald customer sitting with a handful of friends. After giving out the information, the man starts heading back towards the kitchen, when his attention is requested by a tiny girl holding a handful of rabbits. Proud of her hunt, Tikuris shows the bunbuns to the man before asking for a chance to use the kitchen to cook some of them. Before even getting a chance to reply, a window shatters in the distance. Meanwhile, Thorralien grins and heads towards the wereshark. A proud smirk on his face, he tries to engage in a joyful and light conversation with the man, well-- yeah, 'man': "Hey guys, what's up?" "F*ck off" "I heard that halfling tastes great!" "Piss off" Following this mean exchange, Thorralien grabbed the man and threw him out of the window: "I liked that halfling." A drow, a paladin and a priest walk into an inn. From this point on, chaos ensued. In her corner, Cherryl changed her tune for a cheerful one, encouraging the warriors to fight bravely and prevail. The wereshark, shaken but more mad than ever, rushed back in the inn to engage in a fight against Thorralien. Kylie, Shynthlara and the priest, confused as they are greeted by a man flying out of the window for no apparent reason, join the fight. Eiluvial and Tikuris, still at the bar, also joined in, the first sending out spells and the other shooting arrows. Somehow, at some point, the fight comes to an end with a victory for the group. With the friends of the Wereshark cowarding away and the other users of the tavern intimidated, the party members managed to go back to their shared room, leaving Tikuris and Cherryl in the kitchen area, to cook and play some music. Upstairs, it is chaos. The Wereshark is tied to a chair and before long, the interrogation starts. With everyone in the party on edge and ready to pounce at every movement of the man, there is only so little that the beast can do to escape the situation. Before long, the man is burnt with a knife and dehydrated completely, leading him to the reveal of the existence of an island of coast. The island, currently used as a base is used by a larger group of individuals that had been looking for the Halfling for a long time. To everyone's surprise, that is the moment when the party learns that Shimmer is actually a baby bronze dragon. Meanwhile, Tikuris and Cherryl notice a few guards walking in the tavern. The men, alerted by the friends of the Wereshark were told that there was a huge fight in the inn and that travelers were currently holding the man hostage. Quick to make up a story, the two girls then present another version of the story, where the party actually left in a hurry, using the back door. Thankfully, the guards believe them and rush away, giving the group some extra time. Soon after the encounter, Tikuris finishes cooking her bunnies and decides to head back upstairs. As Cherryl and her are about to step in the room, the Wereshark decides to transform and bullrush his way outside of the room. With everyone so on edge already, it is useless to say that in a matter of seconds, Thorralien had blocked the entrance and all the other party members, jumped on the man, leading to his untimely death. After looting the body and discovering a miniature magical boat, the party decides to go after the Halfling/baby dragon in the morning. Understanding the importance of the quest, the priest takes upon himself to follow the group in their noble quest. Finally, deciding to take the blame upon himself, and trying to stop Tikuris from making stew out of a human, Thorralien decides to head outside of the town and bury the body. He is soon followed by Eiluvial and so the party splits for the night, agreeing to dump the seller for some time and, in the morning, to meet up at the gates. New Characters Unknown priest: That guy is quite fantastic actually! He appeared out of the blue and decided to help the party in its first actually relevant quest. Category:Praia Category:The Path so Far